


正主宣告主权的cp有多香

by Gehrels



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:48:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25747654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gehrels/pseuds/Gehrels
Summary: *唱见朋友单箭头（·伪）*论坛体尝试x（并且发现这个好方便水字数啊）*有id的除了楼主都是有对应的我起的应该很直白了233（虽然其实并没有按对应人写x*emm不是会很用找不到内容的一些设置，这个格式有点难看，把每楼分段隔开了，希望能看起来方便一点*？吞空行的？？难过了
Relationships: 乐正绫/言和, 绫言, 言绫





	正主宣告主权的cp有多香

**Author's Note:**

> *唱见朋友单箭头（·伪）  
> *论坛体尝试x（并且发现这个好方便水字数啊）  
> *有id的除了楼主都是有对应的我起的应该很直白了233（虽然其实并没有按对应人写x  
> *emm不是会很用找不到内容的一些设置，这个格式有点难看，把每楼分段隔开了，希望能看起来方便一点  
> *？吞空行的？？难过了

烛绫薄荷公开出柜！！！  
1L 楼主 烛色形荷  
啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊  
2L 包子  
发生什么了？？？这个标题？？？  
3L 一摞书  
楼主你冷静  
4L 恰杨桃  
是我想的那个烛绫薄荷吗？？？  
5L 楼主 烛色形荷  
不行我冷静不了啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊  
6L xxx  
怎么又有人来蹭热度，两位太太都说了多少次了，她们是朋友，朋友！  
7L xxxx  
就是，你们cp党能不能消停一点，圈地自萌不好吗天天闹什么  
8L 竹子  
这个ID，楼主是后援团团长吗？  
9L 不是草鸡  
那个同时担任绫绫和小天使后援团团长的土豪？？  
10L 一摞书  
是团长没错。  
11L 楼主 烛色形荷  
诶我这么出名吗突然害怕  
12L xx  
团长的话……靠真的？？  
13L 楼主 烛色形荷  
我什么时候标题党过？  
14L xxx  
卧槽，信息量过大  
15L 恰杨桃  
楼主快爆料！我瓜子准备好了！  
16L 包子  
我爆米花和可乐都准备好了！  
17L 竹子  
楼上分享一点？  
18L xxxx  
卧槽怎么可能？！  
19L 楼主 烛色形荷  
咳嗯。那我开始说了。  
20L 一摞书  
请！（端起开心果）  
21L 楼主 烛色形荷  
让我组织一下语言……  
首先呢，今天晚上我们学校举办了一场跨年晚会，然后绫绫作为毕业学姐登台给我们唱了首歌，这个现在wb上应该已经传开了，我就不用多说了吧。  
22L xxx  
已经热搜了。  
柠檬现场，我也好想要阿绫当我学姐呜呜呜  
23L 楼主 烛色形荷  
——话是这么说但是身为现场人士，还是忍不住嚎，我也是晚会的负责人之一，但是真的万万没想到绫绫会来，真的绫绫登台的一瞬间大家都是懵的，大晚上的口罩帽子还扎了个马尾，紧接着一甩口罩一开腔整个现场都炸了，太惊喜了我炸成烟花照亮夜空呜呜呜。  
不过太惊喜了点，当时演唱的同学也懵了，唱着唱着一不小心激动破音突然一道嘹亮的歌声救场（虽然我觉得绫绫只是纯粹想唱一把，如果没这个破音她后面也会抢拍x）。  
是的没错我就是在炫耀。  
24L xx  
……  
25L xxxx  
……  
26L 包子  
打破。楼主快点继续说正文啊！  
27L 恰杨桃  
就是就是我瓜子都要嗑完一半了。  
28L xxx  
楼主你看我手里这块又大又厚实的砖头:）  
29L 楼主 烛色形荷  
咳咳咳。  
是这样的，绫绫接着那半首之后又给我们唱了一首据她本人所说是“给大家一个激励的鸡汤曲，给在座高三的同学们的一个冲刺加油曲”的“偷跑”（顺便一提真的太tm好听了虽然曲子因为临时只有绫绫自己的吉他独奏但是完全不妨碍我吹她！！她怎么这么才华横溢呜呜呜）。然后因为全场过于激动，一时无法平静，绫绫一下子走不了，想了想就说来个现场问答，让我们提问题，她来答。（再顺便一提，她当时那句“当然，你们提你们的，我答不答就是我的事了”真的太a了我死在当场）  
30L xxxx  
楼主你再炫耀？ 威胁.jpg  
31L 一摞书  
该说重点了喂。  
32L 竹子  
我都离开去做了个课业，结果怎么还没开始。  
33L 楼主 烛色形荷  
咳，别这么激动，年轻人不要天天喊打喊杀的。  
是这样的，当时本人因为是负责人，刚刚从后天出来坐下，所以离舞台近，领导都没管我就一个箭步蹿了上去（绫绫的近颜真的太tm好看了）。我当时真的按捺不住我那个激动啊，绫绫她竟然还记得我！她！还！记！得！我！  
34L 包子  
……楼主你先说完重点，然后你爱怎么炫耀怎么炫耀去。  
35L xx  
楼上+1  
36L 楼主 烛色形荷  
然后，虽然我很激动，也语无伦次的扯了好几句，但！是！身为一个合格的cp粉我搞cp的心也是那个蠢蠢欲动的啊，于是，我就带着搞事的心理，虽然现在想想我绝对是脑子昏了但是我就是开口了。对话如下  
“绫绫！！那个……阿和怎么没和你一起啊？”  
“哪个阿和？”（绫绫当时那个似笑非笑的表情我真的一想起来就 昏厥当场.jpg）  
“就，薄荷。”  
“她为什么要跟我一起？”（我记得说这句话的时候绫绫挑了挑眉，当时那个灯光，真的是a爆了啊啊啊）  
“那，我可以和阿和一起吗？”（咳咳脑抽开始各位轻喷别动手）  
“你？”绫绫挑高了眉梢，上下打量了我几眼，还绕着我转了几圈，语气十分嫌弃的，“不够格。”  
这都不是重点，然后，重点来了，绫绫突然笑了笑，声音不大，在台下的吵闹声中不是很明显，但是我听得十分清楚，她说，  
“‘阿和’是你能叫的？她是我的，懂？”  
“阿和只有我能这么叫。”  
我这个cp党真的就差没当场暴毙了呜呜呜  
37L 包子  
卧槽  
38L 恰杨桃  
惊了  
39L 竹子  
卧槽阿绫有这么a的  
40L 一摞书  
我书都掉了  
41L xxx  
awsl  
……  
——————————  
“阿绫。”言和头也不抬反手拽住就要偷溜的某人领口，“不打算解释一下？”她侧头似笑非笑地看着猝不及防下栽到她肩头的某团棕毛。  
“那…那个……”冷汗狂流，乐正绫话里话外都透着心虚，“我错了，我不该偷看。”  
微挑了眉，女孩一转椅子顺势一使力，对方便被拉扯着跌坐了下来，“还有呢？”话语神色间少见的有些咄咄逼人。  
她感觉自己的耐心快要被耗尽了，于是她今天并不打算就这样含糊的轻揭过此事。  
“……”对方似乎也隐隐意识到了什么，只是嗫嚅着，手指不安地绞紧衣褶，“还有……什么？”  
言和一语不发地盯着她看了半晌，最后无奈的叹了口气，“你不认真的说，怎么知道我答应不答应？”她松开执着对方衣领的手，抱臂后靠。  
乐正绫一愣，对上那双荡满了无奈笑意的湛蓝海洋，心绪也随之一愣，红瞳中充溢起了喜悦和不敢确信，“我、我……那个……我……！”一向口才敏捷的她竟有些口吃起来，支吾了半晌说不出句完整的话来。  
言和一时有些哭笑不得，语气也带上了浓浓的无奈，“怎么，结巴了？”她抬手作势要推开对方起身，“那就算了吧。”  
“不行！”乐正绫慌了，用力把对方摁回直接吻了上去。  
唇齿交接间溢出一声轻笑。  
——————————  
520L xx  
卧槽！！我不是在做梦吧？！  
521L 楼主 烛色形荷  
啊啊啊终于官宣了啊啊啊！！！  
522L xxx  
我是不是还活在梦里  
一条烛绫微博截图.jpg  
一条薄荷转的烛绫微博截图.jpg  
523L xxxx  
awsl，这个照片  
一张烛绫配的拥抱背影图.jpg  
一张薄荷回的牵手戒指图.jpg  
524L 楼主 烛色形荷  
“千年风光万年相守，只为你一句应允轻笑”  
“羞怯不安小心翼翼试探，百般怯懦融化于轻吻之间”  
你们品品这两句啊啊啊  
525L xxx  
我真的，暴毙现场  
……  
1314L xx  
草你们快去看b站！！！  
1315L 楼主 烛色形荷  
我晕了这粮也太多了我都撑了  
1316L xxxx  
这就是所谓大佬的恋爱吗 柠檬.jpg  
1317L xxx  
我谈恋爱:根本找不到对象  
大佬谈恋爱:写歌  
我哭了  
1318L 楼主 烛色形荷  
啧啧那两句竟然都是歌词谁能想到  
1319L x  
从来没觉得狗粮这么香过……  
……  
————此贴已结————


End file.
